Conventional devices of this type comprise a mechanical writing head provided with a one-point stylus. Such devices do not readily permit the writing of alphanumerical characters, without loss of time or without multiple scanning of the same area of a recording medium.
Other such devices, comprising a writing head with alphanumerical characters, have the disadvantage of excessive weight and of relatively difficult handling because of the fact that the printing mechanism is located in the area of the writing head.